A New Threat
by mallow45
Summary: Chiron has been hiding a dark secret. But when a Gatekeeper appears at Camp Half-Blood, he must reveal it. The Old Ones are here, and the gods can't stop them alone. Now Percy Jackson and Matt Freeman must find the other Gatekeepers and stop the Old ones.
1. Prologue

_Prologue_

Matt Freeman was standing next to a pine tree with a golden fleece hanging from it. He was on top of a hill, several unique cabins were behind him. In front of him, he saw strange monsters he had never seen before. They were running towards him, growling and roaring. There was a beast that may have been a dragon preparing to battle with the monsters. Matt noticed a boy with dark hair and sea green eyes standing in front of one of the cabins.

"What? How did they get here!?" He shouted. He took out a ball point pen and un capped it. It grew into a three feet sword, made of bronze, Matt guessed. A monster with only one eye caught Matt by suprise and lashed out with its huge hand.

* * *

Matt sat up. It had only been a dream, which he had gotten used to as he had strange dreams most of the time. He immediatly noticed that he was in a room that was pitch black. He heard breathing. Matt was not alone. Before he could say something, the person spoke.

"Matt? Are you awake?" It was Lohan.

"Yeah," he replied. "Where are we?"

"I don't know," Lohan said. "I woke up only a few minutes before you did. There has to be a way out of here, help me look for a door knob."

Matt put his hands on the ground. It was wood, so that must have meant they were inside some kind of building, hopefully not another person's house. Matt got to his feet and began running his hands along the wall. He continued to do so until his hand hand felt somethng, it was a door knob. He turned it, relived to find out it was not locked. But when he pushed against it, it didn't open.

"I think there's something on the other side of it," Matt said. "Could you give me a hand?"

He heard Lohan walk over to where he was. They began to push. They heard something crash on the other side, and then it opened. It led to a room that had windows, which let sunlight stream into the room so they could see. Matt saw that a large shelf had been blocking the door. They looked into the room they had just come out of. It was empty except for the door with the five pointed star they had undoubtfuly come out of. They walked into the room. There were weapons and armor everywhere. There was a zombie like skeleton in the room with them. Lohan made a face.

"How disturbing," he said.

"What is this place?" Matt asked. It looked to him that they were in an attic of some sort.

Lohan shrugged. "Let us see if we can find any information,"

They found some stairs and exited the attic.

* * *

A few miles away, Percy Jackson was just waking up from a very pleasant sleep. He looked over at his digital clock. It read 10:30 AM. He got out of bed and went into the living room of his mom's apartment. Sally, his mother, and Paul Blofis, his stepdad must have still been asleep. He looked at the plant Calypso had given him, which was still growing in the winow sill. It had been three months since he had defeated the Titan Lord Kronos. Ever since then, his life had become pretty normal, as far as being a demigod went. He didn't mind though. His life had been filled with danger before he had beaten Kronos, so he was glad he could finally relax after four years of worrying about having to risk his life to save Olympus. He had not heard anything from camp since he had last been there three months ago, which was a good sign, as that meant that there wasn't any danger. He heard a sound come from his cell phone, which his mother had given him for his sixtheenth birthday. He walked back into his room and retrieved it from his bedside table. His girlfriend, Annabeth Chase had sent him a text message. The message read: _Hey, u up? _Percy typed out a respone.

_Yeah, i am. wats up? _A few seconds later, his phone started ringing. Percy knew Annabeth would start another long boring talk about architecture. He was now wishing he hadn't replied to the message. He hit the answer button, and brought the phone up to his ear.

"Hello?" Percy said.

"Hey, Percy," Came Annabeth's somewhat worried replied.

"Is something wrong? You don't sound too good."

"Yeah, there is actually. Have you heard about what happened in Hong Kong?"

"Uh, no, I don't really watch the news, it's kinda boring to me."

Percy could picture Annabeth rolling her stormy gray eyes at him this very moment.

"Well, Hong Kong was totally destroyed by a huge storm. But I don't think it was of natural causes."

"What? Do you think the gods have something to do with this?"

"I don't know, but I'm going to ask my mother about it. I'll talk to you later Percy, bye."

She hung up. Percy stared at the phone for a minute, then set it back down on his bedside table. He went back into the living room and turned on the TV.

* * *

The stairs led to another room. In it were two people. There was a man with curly brown hair in a leopard skin jogging suit and purple running shoes sitting at a table drinking a Diet Coke and reading a newspaper. There was a man in a wheelchair watching highlights of an American football game that was on the night before. They had not yet noticed Matt and Lohan.

Lohan put his hand on Matt's shoulder and whispered into his ear. "I will catch up with you later, see if these people will tell us where we are."

Before Matt could respond, Lohan used his stealth skills to silently exit the building without the two men noticing. Matt took a deep, silent breath, and then spoke.

"Hey," he blurted out.

Both men turned around at the same exact moment.

"What in the...how in the gods name did you get up there?" Leopard skin asked. "I wish you half-bloods would quit it with your pranks, they are really not that funny."

Pranks? Matt thought. And what in the world is a half-blood?

"This isn't a prank," Matt said calmly. "As crazy as it might sound, I was teleported here."

Leopard skin didn't act suprised. "Well teleporting is nothing special here kid, we do that stuff all the time."

Matt just stared at him in bewilderment. "Who are you?"

The man stood up. "I am Dionysus, god of wine."

Matt just stood there. This guy was out of his mind. "Yeah well prove it."

Dionysus snapped his fingers. Huge grape vines shot up from the ground. They came hurtling towards Matt. He concentrated on the vines and used his power to stop the vines in their tracks and tangle them up. They fell to the ground.

"It seems that we have another one on our hands," the man in the wheel chair said. He rolled over to Matt and observed him. "What is your name?"

"Matt," Matt replied.

"We are going to need your last name as well Matt," The man said.

Matt sighed. "My name is Matt Freeman."

The man nodded. "I am Chiron, the activitys director at this camp."

"Can you tell me where I am?"

"You are at Camp Half-Blood. If you are here, that must mean you are a half-blood."

"What is a half-blood?"

"A half-blood is a child who is half human, half god. Do you know who your god parent is?"

Matt might have gone crazy if he was just a normal boy, but he was a Gatekeeper. He had gotten used to the fact that crazy and sinister things found in movies were turning out to be real.

"What gods?" Matt asked.

"The greek gods, my boy. They are still here today, living in secret from mortals," Chiron replied.

There was no way Matt could have been a half-blood. Both of his parents had been mortal, he remembered that much. As far as he knew, Kate and Mark Freeman had been totally mortal.

"No," Matt said. "You're wrong. Both of my parents died in a car crash. There had been nothing god-like about them."

Chiron and Dionysus exchanged confused looks.

"Then how would you be able to get here? Mortals are not allowed to come into ths camp."

Matt pointed up stairs. "The room that was sealed off. I came through the door with the star on it."

Chiron closed his eyes and sighed. "I had heard about you, but I thought it was just a myth. If you came through that door, then you must be a Gatekeeper."

Matt nodded. "Do you know of the Old Ones?"

Chiron nodded. "Yes, I'm afraid I do Matt. It may seem we have another crisis on our hands."

"Hold on horse boy," Dionysus cut in. "If he's mortal, then how is he able to enter this camp?"

"He is just as strong if not stronger than a half-blood. He can also see through the mist, if he tries hard enough."

"What are you going to do with me?" Matt asked.

"I guess you may stay here a while. The Old Ones will not be able to get to you from here."

Matt nodded. Hopefully he would not be here long. He needed to find the other Gatekeepers before it was too late.

"In the mean time, I am going to call some other demigods. We must have more reinforcements here just in case the Old Ones find you."

* * *

Percy was sitting in front of the TV watching sports center. The sports announcers were talking about a Knicks/Lakers game that was on the night before.

"Percy, over here," he heard someone say.

He nearly jumped out of skin when he saw the Iris message sitting next to the TV. It was Chiron. He was in the Poseidon cabin with Dionysus and a tall, muscular boy.

"I take it you're not calling just to say hi," Percy grumbled.

"I'm afraid not. You need to get to camp as soon as possible. A new threat has arrived," Chiron said.

Sally walked in at that moment and immediatly noticed the Iris Message. She heaved a big sigh.

"Well, I guess I won't be having a relaxing morning after all," she said.


	2. Chapter 1: Matt's Warning

_Chapter 1: Matt's Warning_

Matt was led outside of the Big House (as Chiron had called it) by Chiron. He told Matt that he would stay in the Hermes cabin like many unclaimed demigods had lived before. He saw several activities going on that wasn't in your every day camp. Chiron had told him that most campers were gone until the next summer, but there were still some kids who lived there year round. When they reached the cabin, there was nobody there, as the campers who lived in the cabin were probably out doing half-blood type stuff.

"Did you bring any bags?" Chiron asked.

"No," Matt said. He looked at the clothes that Paul Adams had given to him about a day before. "These are the only clothes I have with me. I didn't have time to get anything because it was an emergency when I went through that door."

Chiron nodded. "No worries. I will find some clothes in your size. I guess I need to get you a tooth brush as well."

Matt decided that he would go along with this until he was back at full power, but after that he would be out of there to start looking for the other four. They exited the cabin and Matt looked in the direction of the downhill part of the camp. On top of the hill, there was a tree with a golden fleece hanging from it. Matt suddenly felt sick. He turned to Chiron.

"Listen to me," Matt said in a strained voice. "There's going to be an attack. Monsters are going to get into this camp and destroy everything.

Chiron gave him a confused look. "Impossible, no monster can get through the boundaries of this camp, it is impossible."

"You don't understand. I SAW it. I dreamed that I was in this exact place. There were hundreds of them."

"Matt," Chiron said slowly. "It was just a dream."

"But this has happened twice, and I've been right both times."

Matt went on to tell him about how he saw his parents die before it happened. He faked being ill, he begged and screamed to not go. They went without him, he let them go to their deaths. He also told Chiron what had happened at his school. How Gwenda Davis, his own aunt, had driven a petrol tanker into the school in an attempt to kill Matt.

Chiron sighed. "I will alert our most elite forces. Matt, if you're right about this, then you will be a great ally. Now go, get some rest."

"No," Matt said. "I want to stay and fight. Trust me, I've had to deal with much greater evil then this. I've had to face the King of the Old Ones."

"As you wish, but if you get hurt, get out of the fight immediatly. Am I understood?"

Matt nodded.

"Good. Now let's find you some armor."

* * *

The last thing Percy wanted was for there to be more trouble. He wished he could have just a few months off without there being something wanting to rip his head off. He was in Paul's prius, which had been repaired after Blackjack had decided to park right on top of the hood. The car was very silent. Percy was tired and irratated. Sally was worried, and Paul, well Paul wasn't that worried. He thinks if Percy could beat Kronos, then he could handle just about anything. They eventually stopped near the bottom of Half-Blood Hill.

"This is as far as we can go," Sally said. "It's in your hands Percy, be careful."

"Don't worry mom," Percy assured her. "I've dealt with worse stuff, hopefully."

"Just come back alive."

Percy nodded. He jumped out of the prius with the duffel bag he had packed for his stay. Paul waited until Percy had reached the top of the hill to drive off. Percy looked around the camp. There were more cabins than before. There was one for Hades, and ones for all of the minor gods. It seemed that the gods had kept that part of their promise. He wondered if _he _was there. He walked into the Posiedon Cabin and set his bag down. He would unpack later. He exited his cabin and started walking towards the Hades cabin. The Hades cabin was made of black marble and had pictures of skulls and other under world type stuff. From where Percy was standing, it looked lke one of those haunted houses that opened up around Halloween. He opened the door and went in, not thiking to even knock first. The inside of the cabin wasn't alot different from the outside. It had a black marble floor and marble walls. There was a black rug in the middle of the room with a skull and cross bones. There was one bed, and on it sat Nico di Angelo.

"Yo, didn't expect you dropping by til the summer," Nico said looking up at Percy with those cold, dark eyes.

Percy shrugged. "Well you know, when your luck is as bad as mne, then things usually don't stay peaceful for long."

"Too true," Nico said. "What does Chiron want with you this time?"

'I don't have a clue. Anything strange been going on?"

"Not really, but we did get a new camper. He apparently appeared out of no where. He's staying in the Hermes cabin."

"Well," Percy said. "If he's not under thirteen, then we're gonna have a problem. I'm gonna go find Chiron."

Nico got up from his bed. "I'll go too, I've been bored pretty much all day."

"Whatever you say."

They left the Hades cabin and started off towards the Big House.

* * *

"Do I really have to wear this stuff?" Matt asked looking at the armor Chiron had picked out for him.

"Matt, unless you want to be killed, I'd suggest you wear this armor during battle," Chiron told him. "Trust me."

Matt shook his head. "No, I've made it this far without any armor. My powers will protect me."

Chiron sighed. "If you were a regular camper, then I would make you wear this armor, but you are a Gatekeeper. If you've survived this long, then you should know what is best for yourself."

At that moment, two boys walked into the Big House. The older one had sea green eyes and dark hair. He was wearing blue jeans and a black jacket. It was him, the one from Matt's dream. The other one was dressed in black jeans and an aviators jacket a few sizes too big. He had cold eyes that looked too old to be his.

"Ah! Percy, you have arrived!" Chiron said. The older boy smiled, then turned his attention to Matt.

"Is this the new camper?" He asked.

"Well, technically speaking, no, he is not."

"Then, what's he doing here?" The younger boy asked.

"Boys, I would like you to meet Matt Freeman. He is a Gatekeeper."

The oler boy looked him over, then stuck out his hand. Matt shook it.

"The name's Percy Jackson, good to meet you Matt," Percy Jackson said. He turned to Chiron. "Wait, what's a Gatekeeper?"

Chiron pulled out two seats. "Percy, Nico, It's about time you knew this. The Titans weren't the only evil back in the old days."

They sat down, and Chiron began to tell them the story of the Old Ones.

* * *

Jamie Tyler felt like someone had nailed him in the head with a baseball bat. He sat up, taking in his sorroundings. He was in a forest, which was the last place he wanted to be at a time like this. He looked around, hoping to see his brother Scott Tyler. _Scott?_ He called telepathicly. There was no answer. _SCOTT! _It seemed that his brother was either asleep, or dead. Feeling discouraged, he got to his feet and started walking in the direction in front of him, hoping to find a way out. About fifteen minutes later, he heard voices. He looked through some bushes, and saw a huge clearing beyond them. In the clearing, was a large group of teenaged girls. There were falcons and wolves pacing the area, looking for any signs of danger. One of them had black spiky hair and was dressed in a black leather jacket and black jeans. She was wearing a tiara. She looked sort of like a mix of punk and goth. She put her hand up to silence the other girl's voices.

"What's wrong, Thalia?" One of them asked.

The punk girl, Thalia stood up. "There's something back there. Knock your bows and be ready for anything."


End file.
